Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by EmmaRenee123
Summary: A crossover fanfic for Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, and How to Train Your Dragon ***I do not own any of the rights to these movies or characters, its just a fanfic***


**RISE OF THE BRAVE TANGLED DRAGONS**

by EmmaRenee123

**CHAPTER ONE**

**PART ONE (MERIDA): Will-o'-the-wisp**

My name is Merida. I'm a princess, but, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be. I live in a castle with my Mum and Dad, and the triplets, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris (I call them "Wee Devils"- it suits them better). There is one thing that has been in my head since I was little, and that is ADVENTURE. Ever since my Dad told me the stories of fighting the Vikings, Dragons, and a fierce Bear by the name of Mor'Du, all I have wanted is the thrill of doing it all for myself. But, being a princess, it isn't "allowed," or whatever excuse my Mum can imagine up when I try to go out! Well, that's my BACKstory... But that's not what I'm here to tell you, is it?

One particularly boring day, I was strolling through the garden, on my way to take care of Angus (my horse, in case you didn't know), when a wisp popped up in the field. Shocked, I stared at it for a minute, not sure what to do.. I had been told that if you follow them, good things happen, but that was by my Nursemaid, and she wasn't exactly... put together. I decided to follow it, though, darting across the field as fast as my dress would let me run. As soon as I reached to touch it, another popped up a few yards away. I knew it was getting dark soon, but, not everyone will see a Wisp, and I didn't want to miss where it would take me, so, I let them lead me into the night. I got so far I couldn't even see the castle lights anymore, and I had no idea where I was headed.

Any other person would worry about where they were headed, but the only thing I could think was "An adventure." That thought alone kept me going through the darkness, my dress now torn, and I could feel the twigs in my unruly hair (But, then again, what didn't get trapped in there?). I could only focus on reaching the next Wisp, and that's what I did, only when the sun finally began to appear on the horizon did I truly realize how far from home I must be. That's when the last whisp appeared, and vanished. I looked around to see that I was in a vast open field, on what must have been a cliff, and a vast ocean that stretched as far as my eyes could see. I had never been here before, I had no idea where I was...Nobody else did either. I decided to sit and sort out my thoughts for a bit.

**PART TWO (JACK FROST): Guardian of Loneliness **

I didn't want to be a guardian of anything. I never asked for any of it! It was lonely enough being the only one who nobody could see...nobody could touch... nobody believed in... But, what added the icing to the top of it was the crushing loneliness of no memories to comfort me when I felt it was hopeless. No happier times to look back on. I was sad, and cold. All I could do was make snow. Lots of snow. I still hope it will get me noticed one day.

Part of the job is delivering on that. Snow, ice, cold, stinging winds. You hate it? I probably make it. And today, I was making good on that, giving the vikings the fair heads-up of a snowstorm to come, frosting the windows of the woman who lived on the hill. I spent a lot of time in this town... Seven generations of people had lived and died here, and I had seen it all, and this witch had lived here since the start. The chief would come to her to ask about her predictions on the weather... Silly, the great Stoick relying on a little, old, crazy lady for help. But who was I to question the "great Viking tradition!" ...Ha.

Anyway, I was making myself busy frosting up windows, making some nice cold breezes, and starting the light snow, when I heard the call of a Nightfury. After so long living with the vikings' fear of dragons, I had begun to fear them too. But, even since this whole "dragons are now cool pets" thing came around, I still hadn't been able to calm my nerves at their presence. It threw me off more often than not, and I swore the things knew I was there. They came closer than coincidence a lot of times, the nightfury once even looked straight at me. Scared the heck out of me.

**PART THREE (RAPUNZEL): Bring back what once was mine**

"What are you painting, my sweet Rapunzel?" My mom asks me, surprising me.  
"Just a boy I saw, in the snow." I say, then smile.  
"Oh, you're getting paint in your beautiful hair, dear. Be more careful!" She gently strokes my hair, and I start singing the song she always asks me to for her;

_"Flower gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine... What once was mine..."_

I feel tears on my cheeks, and stop.

"Rapunzel, you're painting Jack Frost. From the book I gave you. He isn't real, child. Just a fairy tale, written by an old, crazy woman."

"What if he was real, mommy?"

"You're six now, too old to believe in these fairy tales." She takes my book, and tears it in two, and flings it out the window, then says quickly, "It's time for bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, my dear."

"Goodnight Mommy." I say, sadly as she climbs down the wall to the ground, and dissapears.  
But, I can't help but watch in case Jack is real, and I carefully watch the trees where I first saw him, humming the only song I knew to help keep me awake.

**PART FOUR (HICCUP): All of...this**

Yeah, my name isn't exactly...strong. Hiccup. The runt. Fitting, right? The son of the Great Stoick the Vast, no bigger than a toothpick. Well, I showed them that this stick had a skill. I was the first viking to ever ride a dragon. However, with great power comes great responsibility, right? Well, being known as the "Dragon Trainer" has some great perks, but, some awful consequences as well.

I was riding with my friends, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Patrolling the east coast like we do every day. An outcast ship had been spotted there recently, and we had to be careful. Their leader, Alvin, had it in for me. And since I had about as much viking strength in me as our sheep... Scratch that. They actually might be stronger... It wasn't going to be good for me if he did find me. But, anyway, we spotted Snotlout and Hookfang on the ground below us, in a field by the cliff we used for flying training. I called down to him, and I could hear him call back, muffled,

"I found her first, so she's mine!"

It was only then that I saw the red-haired girl, cowering in fear in front of Hookfang. I could almost hear Astrid's eyes roll as she shouted back to him,

"You can't own her! She's a person!"

"Yeah, butt-elf!" Tuffnut added.

We landed near them, and I approached the girl carefully. I could tell she was terrified, and probably a bit thrown off by Snotlout's claim on her, but I had to know who she was.

"We aren't going to hurt you," I started, slowly getting closer, "What's your name?"

"How about you first tell me who you are, and call off this beast!" She snapped back at me, in a thick scottish accent.

"Alright, deal. Snotlout, control him, please." I said, turning to glare at him.

"What?! You know he doesn't listen to me! The big-" He was cut off by Hookfang suddenly leaping onto his chest. The twins erupting into uncontollable laughter as he did.

"There. Now, I'm Hiccup. These are my friends." I glanced back towards Astrid and Stormfly, who were trying to pry Hookfang off of Snotlout, "We won't hurt you. We just want to know where you came from."

"My name is Merida. I live in a castle with my Mum and Dad, the King and Queen."

"Nice to meet you, Merida. How far away is this...castle?" Astrid asked next, Snotlout finally back in an upright position.

"I don't exactly know, you see. I got a wee bit...lost. Following the Wisps and all through the woods."

Ruffnut snorted, and Astrid shot her a dirty look, effectively silencing her. Merida continued,  
"Do you think you could help me find me way home? I'm a bit tired, and hungry."

"Yeah, we'll help you. Would you like to come to our village for some food first? It's getting dark too. It probably wouldn't hurt to stay a night." I offered, and gestured for Toothless to come to my side. As I climbed onto his back, Merida answered,

"Sure, no harm in it I guess. How are we getting there?"

"I guess you can ride with us." Tuffnut said.

"NO WAY! She's mine, remember?!" Snotlout argued angrily, finally getting control of his dragon, and climbing onto his back, "She'll ride with me!"

A wicked laugh came from Merida's direction, then she said loudly, "A princess cannot be your property, and besides, you smell like old ham, I wouldn't sit by you if ya paid me!"

A smile spread over everyone's faces, except Snotlout of course, and he took off right away. I chuckled, and gestured for the others to go ahead too, and had Toothless walk over to the girl. I reached out my hand to pull her up, and asked,

"Merida?"

As she took it and hauled herself up onto Toothless' back, she replied, "Merida. And who might this pretty one be?"

"Toothless." I said with a grin.

"Ah, Toothless. Does he have...teeth?"

"Yeah, yeah he does." I said with a laugh, "Hold on, Merida." I liked how her name sounded. It was sweet. I thought about it as we flew, the cool breeze washing over us.


End file.
